Rise of the Inquisitor
by ampharosmaster64
Summary: Thedas has had many heroes, some were grand like the Hero of Ferelden. Others played in small, but critical roles like the Champion of Kirkwall. Then Thedas' most recent hero, the Inquisitor, also changed Thedas in more ways than one. This is their story.


_Author's Note: This is more of a giant free verse poem. This thing doesn't specify the exact Inquisitor, so that technically every Inquisitor can fit into this poem. Although I had to make a few exceptions. I do not own Dragon Age, that is owned by Bioware. Now that is out of the way, please leave some reviews!_

Gather around, pull up a chair.

For you're about to hear a daring tale.

Filled with demons, turmoil, and strife.

Don't worry, you won't need ale.

Tis not a depressing one.

Tis the tale of the Inquisitor.

A nobody whom was chosen by chance.

At the time a prisoner, a suspect you see.

They were the only survivors of the conclave.

A meeting hoping to, bring an end to violent war between Templars and mages.

There was an explosion there, which left, a giant breach in the sky.

Demons poured out, people screamed and cried.

"Oh Maker! The world is ending!"

The world seemed at its end.

But the people should fear not, for you see.

The explosion the prisoner survived.

Left a mark on their hand, green as the land.

Allowed them to close rifts and banish the demons.

With the help of the Seeker, Commander, and Spymistress.

The prisoner got to the breach.

A battle ensued, against a pride demon.

They didn't close the breach just yet.

But it stopped it from spreading.

The prisoner awoke after three days slumber.

To find now the people praised them.

Calling them "The Herald of Andraste."

Once prisoner, to a martyr figure.

The Herald's story only just began.

They journeyed to the Hinterlands.

Recruiting the rebel mages, and agents galore.

A Jenny, a Warden, a Bull of Iron, and many more.

The Inquisition's influence was spreading.

The Inquisition was quickly growing.

Oh woe came, when Haven was attacked.

The headquarters of the Inquisition.

The Herald risked their life to save them all.

Gave them time to flee.

And found out who was the true villain.

Corypheus was his dreaded name.

Darkspawn magister, a true monster.

He caused the explosion at the conclave before.

He came for mark that was on the Herald's hand.

Which he called the anchor.

The magister found, the anchor was sound and connected to the Herald.

So then he decided that day, the Herald must be destroyed.

However the Herald caused an avalanche.

Burying Haven and nearly killed them.

Corypheus fleed on his dragon steed.

The Herald took the chance and escaped death.

After wandering the mountains the Herald found the Inquisition.

Many were still alive, but unity was broken.

The Seeker, Commander, Spymistress, and Ambassador.

Argued amongst themselves on what they should do next.

After a song they got along, and started a search for a new location.

They found the fabled castle of Skyhold.

High up in the mountains.

Deserted and broken, filled with dust and snow.

With the Inquisition's arrival, it had awoken.

The advisors then decided, they needed a guide.

They appointed the Herald the position of "Inquisitor".

Which they accepted in pride.

Morale was raised, and now work could begin.

They scouted other lands, spreading influence far and wide.

Finding Corypheus' schemes, revealing his plans and lies.

He desired to be a god, and ruler of the world.

Every time however, the Inquisitor thwarted his plans.

The assassination of the Empress of Orlais.

The destruction of the Grey Wardens.

Summoning of the demon army.

Attempt to get the well of sorrows.

All were thwarted by the Inquisitor!

Corypheus' world was at its end.

By this time the Inquisitor had friends by their side.

Or maybe even a lover?

Oh don't be a nutter!

History doesn't even remember.

Were they a Qunari? Elf? Dwarf? Human? No one can truly say.

Corypheus made one final attempt to get what he craved.

He returned to Haven and tried to make the world collapse.

The Inquisitor, now brave and strong fought and killed his dragon.

Then slayed with magic or blade the magister.

The threat was finally over!

He or She was praised throughout the land.

A Dwarf wrote books, about their tale.

Many journeyed to Skyhold to celebrate.

Everyone laughed and cheered.

For Corypheus had been slain!

So what happened to the Inquisitor then?

Where did they go after the exalted council?

Many years ago?

No one knows, it seemed they disappeared.

Just like Hawke and the Warden before.

However we will remember the Inquisitor.

No matter who they were.

The Inquisition rose from the ashes.

And saved Thedas from the thrashes of Corypheus' tyranny.


End file.
